


La Erotika Eskapado de Dani Fantomo kaj la Lupo (or, The Erotic Escapade of Danny Phantom and the Wolf)

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I blame hound for this COMPLETELY, Illustrations, M/M, dogfucker danny, don't worry you'll be fine even if you can't read esperanto, english/esperanto bilingual fic, it's just the dialogue, this is absolutely shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: After running into Wulf again at summer camp, Danny finds himself developing strange feelings for his furry friend. Strange, horny feelings. And since he's going back home tomorrow...





	La Erotika Eskapado de Dani Fantomo kaj la Lupo (or, The Erotic Escapade of Danny Phantom and the Wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all the dialogue in this is written in Esperanto, since that's what Wulf speaks, and what better way for me to practice than by writing filthy furry porn. If you don't speak Esperanto, plugging it into something like Google Translate ought to give you a general idea; alternately, you could probably muddle through pretty well on context clues and cognates alone. 
> 
> (Se vi povas bone skribi Esperanton: bonvolu, helpi min! Estas certe multaj eraroj; se vi povus indiki al mi pri tion, mi tre dankemus.)

Danny had been at camp for almost two months, and since Wulf was in the area after the whole thing with Walker, well, they’d started hanging out sometimes. Sure beat listening to Dash and Kwan’s snoring. They’d walk, or play-fight, or just cuddle up and nap together, and it was nice, and Danny definitely hadn’t spent a solid month trying to convince himself that the way he felt seeing Wulf’s claws and teeth was totally normal and not weird. Yup, at no point was he acutely aware that his friend was wearing nothing but a hoodie and he could see absolutely everything. The thought of what else that big tongue of his could do never so much as crossed his mind. He _certainly_ hadn’t done anything horny and stupid like, say, borrow Tucker’s PDA while he was asleep and use it to look up how wolves had sex, and even if he had done that, there’s no way it gave him a wet dream that night.

…yeah, okay, Danny had a crush on the wolfman. He couldn’t help it! He was a hormonal teen boy and Wulf was…well, he couldn’t really put it into any other words than Li Granda. It had taken Danny ages to even admit it to himself, and then even longer to convince himself it was fine, actually, it didn’t count as bestiality if he could talk, but he’d finally accepted it. He wanted Wulf to bone him. And if he was going home tomorrow, this might be his very last chance.

 

* * *

 

“Wulf? Saluton? Ĉu vi estas tie?” Danny Fenton called out quietly into the darkness, drifting spectral through the forest, until he was suddenly tackled out of the air by half a ton of fur and fangs.

“Dani! Bonan vesperon, mia amiko!” Wulf said, licking and nuzzling excitedly at the boy. “Kiel vi fartas? Kiom ni farus ĉi-nokte?”

“T-tro rapide, mi ne komprenas!” Danny said, blushing nervously as he extricated himself from under the ghost wolf. “Morgaŭ mi revenos al la urbo, kaj ni bezonos apartigi, do… Mi, mi povas diri ion al vi…!”

Wulf cocked his head to one side. “Ŝajnas grava. Kio estas?”

Danny fidgeted with his hair, blushing. He’d been mentally rehearsing this all day, but actually saying it was… It was just embarrassing! “Mi… Mi ŝatas vin…!”

Wulf blinked, then grinned. “Mi ankaŭ ŝatas vin, mia amiko!”

…nope, he’d missed the point completely. “Ne, ne amike ŝatas, sed… Uh… Aw man, I can’t explain this in Esperanto!” Danny groaned, before putting his hands on either side of the wolf’s fluffy head, standing on tiptoe, and planting a kiss on his snout. “…kiel tio.”

Wulf was frozen for a moment, before raising a massive paw to where Danny had kissed him. “…vi volis kisi min?”

He nodded shyly. “Kisi, kaj… Pli ol kisi…”

The wolf couldn’t blush, naturally, but it looked like he would be bright red if only anatomy allowed it. “Ĉu vi signifas…amori…?”

Danny wasn’t familiar with the word, but he thought he could take a pretty good guess at its meaning, blushing harder than ever at the excited rush it sent down his spine “J-jes! …ĉu vi ne volas?”

“Mi volegas!” Wulf replied when the words were still barely out of his mouth, tackling him to the ground again and kissing him. At least it was probably supposed to be kisses. It was a little hard to tell the difference between that and his usually friendly licking, if Danny was being honest. Not that he minded, not with Wulf’s arms around him. “Haa, mi tre feliĉas!” the wolf said, nuzzling and licking him all over, including a certain area that was getting awfully sensitive all of a sudden, drawing a quiet moan from Danny. “Vi malmolas… Ĉarma.”

“N-ne diru…” Danny gasped as Wulf began to focus on his growing erection, barely covered by his suit. He’d thought about this, imagined what it must feel like to have the hot wet tongue lathe him, friction dull and teasing through his clothes as they dampened, but actually having it happen, seeing Wulf looking up at him as he licked with that eager-to-please expression like the only thing in the world he wanted was to make Danny feel good… All he could do was moan and pant and beg “pli, pli…!”

“Plezuras?” Wulf murmured, voice a soft tender growl, nuzzling the boy’s cock with his snout as he spoke.

Danny could only nod. “Tre, _tre_ plezuras…”

“…mi pli plezurigos vin.” With delicacy that seemed impossible of such a large creature, Wulf nipped at the fabric covering Danny with his fangs, tearing it just enough to expose him to the warm summer night, before licking him again.

The boy cried out softly, knotting his fingers in Wulf’s fur, grinding reflexively against the slickness of his tongue. “Wulf…!” he moaned, biting his lip. “M-mi venos… No, wait, is that right? Mi… Mi tuj…”

Danny was still fumbling for the Esperanto word for “orgasm” when he came, back arching, letting out a low gasping cry as he rode it out, watching in a daze as Wulf licked him clean afterwards. He still couldn’t quite believe it had really happened. “Kiel estis?” the wolf asked, finishing his licking and lying down next to Danny, tail wagging.

“…estis bonega.” He leaned over to kiss him again, burying his face in the thick fur around his neck.

“…hej, Dani, mi ankaŭ…”

Danny looked between Wulf’s legs and gulped.

Sure, him and Tucker had a good laugh over dikfingro, but all of a sudden it didn’t seem so funny, because Wulf’s dick was very, well… “D-dika.”

The wolf glanced down at himself, then back up. “Jes, mi estas diketa… Estas problemo?”

Danny’s Esperanto might not be the best, but he was pretty sure Wulf was more than just diketa. Dikega felt a bit closer. But he _was_ a horny teen, and he _had_ been expecting something like that, which meant playing with Wulf hadn’t been the only thing he’d been sneaking out to do at night. “Fajnas… Probable…” Wulf was a heck of a lot bigger than his fingers, but Danny had always liked a challenge. As a matter of fact, just the thought of having that thing inside him was getting him hard again. “Ne, ne, estas bona!”

“Se vi certas…” Wulf said, giving Danny a few more affectionate lick-kisses.

“Mi certas,” he replied with a shy smile, kissing him back. “Sed, mi bezonas…p-prepari min…” As much as he liked those big claws of his, they probably weren’t the best suited for fingering.

“…kompreneble… Ĉu mi devus fari io?”

“Ne, sed… Se vi povus kaŝi min…”

“Mi ĝojus!”

Danny leaned up against Wulf’s broad, furry chest as he ripped his suit open a bit more (he’d noticed that any tears it got during fights were gone the next time, so this wouldn’t stick either, thankfully) and put some lube on this hand, moaning into his bit lip as he slipped two fingers inside himself, squirming up against the wolf’s cock.

“…volupta,” Wulf murmured, licking and gently biting at Danny’s neck, grinding against him.

“Vi…vi ankaŭ…” the boy panted, gasping as he pushed another finger inside. “De kiam…mi unue vidis vin…mi volis…”

“…vere…?” the wolf asked shyly, pulling Danny closer.

“…vere.” Even if he couldn’t admit it to himself at first. He moaned louder as he hit his sweet spot, leaning back more into Wulf, Danny’s cock already strainingly hard again. This was enough, and even if it wasn’t, he didn’t think he could wait a second longer to have Wulf inside him. “Hej, mi…mi pretas.” Blushing hard, he shifted forward onto all fours, ass in the air and pointed towards the wolf. He had to look like a bitch in heat. Just the thought was so embarrassing and so hot that Danny had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. “B-bonvolu…”

He was too shy to look up as Wulf settled on top of him, covering him completely with his massive furry bulk, soft pleasured growl reverberating through Danny’s body as he rubbed against his ass, between his thighs, drawing gasps and moans from the boy. “…rapidu, Wulf, ne…uh…what’s ‘tease…’” He let out another soft cry as Wulf thrust against him again. “Enmetu, tuj…!”

“Mi pardonpetas,” the wolf said, nuzzling up against him, “sed, vi tiel ĉarmas kiel tio…”

“…malafablulo,” Danny murmured sulkily, blushing.

He moaned as Wulf pressed up against him, trying hard to relax his muscles, unable to keep himself from letting out a long, low cry as he slowly pushed inside. “…tiel…granda…” Danny panted, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness, whimpering and gasping softly every time Wulf shifted inside him. He’d imagined this before, more times than he’d like to admit, but actually having the wolf’s cock inside him was so, so much more intense than he could ever have anticipated.

“Haa, vi stretegas…” Wulf breathed above him. “Ne doloras? Mi… Ĉu mi povus…movi…?”

Danny took a few long, slow, deep breaths, fighting to relax around the massive thing inside him. “…j-jes…”

Slowly, gently, Wulf started to thrust, and Danny couldn’t think. It felt so good, it felt too good, it felt like he was going to split in two every time Wulf moved inside him and it felt like he was going to lose his mind every time he hit his sweet spot and all Danny could do was pant and drool and whine and push his hips up against him, desperate for more.

“Haa, via eniroj tre plezuras…!” Wulf moaned atop him, “Ĉu vi ankaŭ…?”

Danny wasn’t sure he could’ve understood him if he was speaking English, let alone Esperanto. “…soooo goooood…” he replied through the dizzying pleasure, “more, faster…!”

The wolf gave a small puzzled noise, but it seemed like context clues were enough for him to get the idea. He began to thrust harder, drawing a long, ecstatic cry from the boy below him, fucking him into a needy mess with his ass in the air and his face in the ground. “Dani… Mi tuj… Mi ĉuros…”

Danny was fucked absolutely senseless, Esperanto was just not happening, so when Wulf came he was completely taken by surprise. “Aahhh, fuck, Wulf…!” he moaned helplessly, completely overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of wet heat inside him, squirming with pleasure and an inch from coming, only to have the wolf shift and twist inside him. Shit. Right. Mating tie. He knew about this, he thought he was ready, but it _hurt_ , and it felt _amazing_ , and Wulf was _still somehow coming_ , and it was all just way too much. Danny bit his wrist to muffle his scream as he came harder than he ever had in his life, legs tensing and scraping at the ground before relaxing, letting out little whines and moans from the aftershocks every time Wulf pulsed inside him again. The only thing still holding him up was the cock inside him. “That was…amazing…” the boy panted, bit by bit returning to his senses. “Uh…estis bonega…”

“Mi feliĉas,” Wulf said, making Danny moan more as he turned back to lick gently at him.

It was about ten minutes later that they finally separated. Danny was in a happy daze of afterglow, lower body aching pleasantly, absolutely full of cum, sleepily letting Wulf maneuver him so they were cuddling face to face. “Vi estis la plej bona…” he murmured, giving Wulf a kiss. “…mi ne volas reveni al la urbo…”

“Ĉu ne…” the wolf sighed, nuzzling him closer. “Vi mankos al mi.”

“…hej, mi havas ideon!” Danny said, leaning back to meet his eyes. “Vi povus veni kun mi, ĉu ne?”

Wulf hesitated a moment. “Mi pardonpetas, sed… Mi devus reveni al Ŭakr baldaŭ… Li ankaŭ mankas al mi.”

Danny blinked. “Ŭakr? What the heck is… Wait, you can’t mean _Walker!_ ”

“Jes, Ŭakr!” Wulf said, nodding happily.

This just didn’t make sense! Walker was keeping him locked up, they went through all this trouble to get him to leave, so why could Wulf just want to go back!? “Sed… Sed via libero!”

“Libero? Ne, ne, tiu estas nia ludo!” Wulf laughed. “Se mi volus, mi povus foriri iam ajn.”

Danny had never been so confused in his life, and somehow, he didn’t think it was just the Esperanto. “Do… Vi kaj Walker estas… Ne, mi ne komprenas.”

“Ŭakr estas mia koramiko!”

Koramiko. Boyfriend. Nope, even knowing what he was saying, it didn’t make any more sense. “…kial!? Li…li ne…li malafablulas!”

“Ne diru tiun!” Wulf frowned. “Miaopinie, li bonkoras. …sed, striktetas, eble.”

“…strikt _egas_.” What was even happening. He thought he’d been helping Wulf escape prison, but it turned out he’d just been getting mixed up in some weird game of chase between him and his… Nope, it was still too weird to think of Walker as _anyone’s_ boyfriend, especially Wulf’s. And what was Wulf doing sleeping with him if he already had a boyfriend anyways!? “Li ne koleras? Ĉar ni…” The last thing Danny needed was for Walker to have another reason to dislike him. It wasn’t his fault! He hadn’t known!

“Ne, ne, ni havas malferme rilato. Ne problemos,” Wulf said with infuriating casualness. This was just too weird. Is this what adult relationships were like? Because if so, Danny wasn’t sure he wanted anything to do with them. “…hej, Dani, ĉu vi ĝenitas?”

If he was being honest? Yes. Yes, he was a little annoyed that Wulf hadn’t mentioned he had a boyfriend before banging him, open relationship or no. Danny thought that was a fair reaction. “Kial vi ne diris al mi?”

Wulf blinked. “Vi ne demandis.” Of course. He should’ve seen that coming. “Bonvolu, ne koleri,” the wolf said, giving Danny, well, puppy-dog eyes. “Vi tre plezuras, ĉu ne? Do, kio problemas?”

…what could he say to that? It _had_ felt good. Really, _really_ good. And he had to leave tomorrow anyways, it’d not like he’d expected Wulf was going to be his boyfriend or anything, so… “Mi nur surprizis,” Danny said, cuddling in closer, burying his face in Wulf’s furry chest.

So it was weird. But he’d just had the best orgasm of his life, there were still a few hours before the sun came up, and all he wanted to do was curl up with Wulf and nap before the bus ride home made him regret everything. Sitting on a barely-padded seat for hours was _not_ going to be fun, and it wasn’t like he could tell anyone he was so uncomfortable because he’d taken a pounding from a wolf ghost the night before. So forget about that, forget about Walker, he was just going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> The uncensored, dicks-out version of the second illustration can be found here, for those of you who are interested.  
> https://preview.ibb.co/mJKapy/lupo001_FINALuncensored.jpg
> 
> The following article, How To Talk Dirty In Esperanto, was an invaluable reference for writing this.  
> http://mindprod.com/esperanto/dirty.html
> 
> I've been teaching myself Esperanto via Duolingo; I'm tittysatan there as well, so feel free to friend me if you use it!


End file.
